Iron & Gold
by tressasnyx
Summary: Annablyth Baratheon, the only true daughter of Robert Baratheon, has only ever wanted one thing; to sit on the Iron Throne. Instead, she is forced to marry Robb Stark, and become lady of Winterfell. Somehow, Annablyth finds herself not only loving the North, but also her husband. Now, Annablyth is a major role in the War of the Five Kings, and everything is different.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So this is my first Game of Thrones fan fiction ever, so please be nice! I hope you enjoy.

Love,

Tressa

* * *

I look down at my large chest that houses all of my dresses and sigh.

"Are you in need of assistance Princess Annablyth?" My ever so faithful handmaiden, Eva, asks. I nod. "I just need one more dress to have enough, but I can't seem to decide!" Eva walks towards me, and pulls out a beautiful red dress adorned with gold. "Lannister House colors." I mutter. She smiles and nods.

As I'm folding the dress into my trunk, a knock sounds. "Come in!" I call. In the doorway is a young girl of about 12. "King Robert requests your presence in the throne room your grace." I sigh. "Show me the way."

I follow the girl, bunching up my green dress that matches my eyes perfectly, and arrive in front of my father. "Your grace," I greet, curtseying. My father laughs and bellows, "Please, with the formalities." I stand straight. "Why did you want to see me, father?" I inquire. Father's eyes looked sad. "I have tried to keep you here in King's Landing for as long as possible." He started to explain, his loud voice echoing through the hall. "To keep you away from any prying lords. But your… maturing has long passed. If I wait any longer, I am afraid I'll never get rid of you." He chuckled anxiously. "Are you saying-" I trailed off as he nodded. "My darling, you are to be married."

I gulped. "To who?" I muster. "Robb Stark." I nod. "When is the wedding?" My father's voice was gruff when he answered. "A week after we arrive."

"Please excuse me," I stutter, and start to run. I end up in the gardens, and I cry.

I don't why the tears stream down my cheeks. I've known my entire life that one day, I would end up marrying some lord to make an alliance. I always secretly hoped that somehow I would stay in King's Landing on the small council. Or better yet, the throne. No - that right was reserved for my prick of a brother Joffrey. Still, I belonged in the South, where the sunsets were magnificent and the castles enormous. I didn't belong in some grey stoned house that feels like the ocean in winter. And I didn't want to marry Robb Stark. I hated that women were about the same value of a piece of paper - both can work as a treaty.

My mother probably knows, and she probably fought it too. She and I are close. Maybe because I'm her oldest daughter, or that she and I look startlingly similar.

I see why everybody says so. We have the same green eyes, facial structure, and build. The only noticeable differences were our age, the hair, and that my face seems... softer somehow.

When I was little, I asked my mother if she agreed. She shook her head and said, "You only truly look of my mother, Joanna." I then went to my grandfather, and asked if this was true. He struck me so hard that I was left with an angry welt on my cheek for a week. Not so long after, I realized why Tywin always had hated me. I looked just like his lost love.

My mother eventually finds me, but by then the tears are dried. "I'm glad that you spent your last day here in the garden." She says. "You won't see King's Landing for a long, long time."

She drapes her arm across my shoulders, and leads me to our carriage.

************************************************************************************************************************************I admit that this journey is miserable. Hours on end listening to Joffrey's taunts about Robb and I was terrible, and my mother would just give him a pointed look. If she wasn't around, I knew that I'd seriously injure the little shit…

The scenery is beautiful though. And I keep myself busy.

Dear Robb,

As we are to be married, I believe that we should at least get to know each other before saying our vows.

My name is Princess Annablyth of House Baratheon, and I enjoy reading. Our journey is long and miserable, with stops every other night at random castles where the lords are too eager to please. I already miss King's Landing, and I don't know how I'll survive in the North.

Sincerely,

Annablyth

Father had been overly pleased with sending a raven, and Robb's response came back within a week.

Dear Annablyth,

I completely agree with the need to know each other.

My name is Lord Robb of the House Stark, and I enjoy sword fighting. I know that I will impress you with my extensive skill of it. I hope that you enjoy the North, but I do admit it gets cold for a Southerner girl like you.

Stay Warm,

Robb

I laughed at that, and admitted I could have been betrothed to some old greasy lord. I talked to a handmaiden who used to work at Winterfell, and said that Robb Stark was handsome. "He has dark red hair like his mother, and Tully blue eyes. He was nice and strong, with a good, sharp face."

"How old was he when you knew him?" I asked as she brushes my raven hair. "Only 13, so he must have gotten so much more handsome now!" I laugh. Maybe it won't be so bad.

I dismiss the handmaiden, and bring out my book. We were staying at an inn, only a week away from Winterfell. I was giddy. I don't know wether it was from excitement or nervousness. I sent a raven talking about the Red Keep weeks ago, but I haven't gotten a response yet,

A knock sounds at my door. "Come in," I call. My mother in all her glory comes sweeping in. In her hands is a large mass of white. I know it's my wedding dress.

She sets it down. "We just need to size it my dear." I undress, and my mother slips it on. As she adjusts it, I observe myself. It's a northern dress, nothing like that of southern weddings. It has a neckline of the top of a heart, and has a waistline of pearls. It then poofs out. The material is silk.

However, a thin floral patterned lace crawls up from the neckline to my neck and down my arms. Mother finishes adjusting it, and I smile.

"It's beautiful," I whisper. Mother makes a tisking noise. "It must be scraped. The neckline, the lace... It all makes you look like an untouchable doll." She goes to the back, where all the delicate hooks are, and I know she plans to rip them.

"Stop!" I grab her wrist. "I like this dress, and I'm going to wear this one when we wed under the Godswood." Mother looks surprised, and silently, and gently, unhooks my dress.

"I'll send a tailor tomorrow." She mutters.

I smile.

Yes, I think, maybe this wedding won't be too bad


	2. Chapter 2

As we neared the castle of Winterfell, which was beautiful, in its own special way, I couldn't stop twiddling my thumbs. Mother told me to stop multiple times, so I just looked out the window and did it so she couldn't see.

I was about to see the place that would be my home, the man who would father my children, and my extended relatives.

"Robb is the oldest?" I ask again. My mother nods, sighing. "For the last time, Annablyth, Robb Stark is the oldest, and he has two sisters, and two brothers!"

I feel the wheelhouse stop. I immediately jump out, and look at why. One of the horses is having his hooves looked at. I can't take it, and call out for my horse that I have been ridding off and on. Her name is Elm, and has a beautiful dark brown color like black. Her eyes were green like and Elm tree, hence the name.

I decide to mount her and trot up to my father and brother. "Annablyth! What are you doing up here?" Father asks. My brother scowls at me.

"The wheelhouse was down, and I wanted to..." I don't know why I jumped up on Elm. Couldn't I just wait? The entire thing suddenly seems silly. "Did you want to see your love?" Joffrey mocks. He laughs. I shove him forcefully, and he almost falls off his horse.

"Better be careful to your future king," the Hound cautions me. I roll my eyes. "I'll be a continent away, so I believe I'll be fine, Sandor." He growled at his name, as he usually does.

We eventually reached the gates, and I made sure to compose my expression. As we rode in, I immediately noticed the line of fur clad people. Most of their heads were the colour of fire, except for two. My eyes scan until I find the oldest boy, who must be Robb.

He's handsome, with dark red curls, a strong build and a nice face. His eyes, a light blue, meet mine. I give him a hesitant smile. He returns it with a grin.

Then everybody kneels down when my father arrives.

He jumps off his horse, and yells, "Ned! Ah, but it is good to see that frozen face of yours. You have not changed at all."

Ned Stark's face was slightly confused, and I knew it must have been a while since they saw each other. My father was once handsome and muscular, but had let his waistline grew in the recent years.

I dismounted my horse as my mother and siblings started to walk in. The wheelhouse couldn't pass through the castle gate. "Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Then Father starts to introduce us. "My wife, Cersei. My son Joffrey and Tommen, and my daughters Annablyth and Myrcella." I curtsied when I'm introduced.

"My wife, Catelynn, and our children Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon."

Robb and I continue to share an amused look as the family greet each other. After that, I hear Father say, "Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects." Mother starts to protest. "Robert, everybody is tired. We should retire for the day-" Father cuts her off with a pointed look, and Jaime takes her arm.

I feel bad for my mother. It is common knowledge that my father will always love Lyanna Stark more than my mother, and that he would fuck any girl from Dorne to the Wall if he wanted to.

Once I heard two maids talking. "I hear King Robert originally wanted to name Princess Annablyth Lyanna. Queen Cersei would have none of it, of course."

At least Mother found refuge with Jaime. I remember as a child looking for something. I went to my mother's room, but heard strange noises. I peeked through the keyhole, and found Jaime on top of my mother. Confused, I knocked on the door. They stopped, and my mother opened the door. "What were you and Uncle Jaime doing?" I had asked with the innocence of a child. "Nothing darling, but you must never tell anyone."

Later, I realized what it was. I realized that my mother and uncle, her brother, was in a relationship. I kept to my word, and never told anyone. It did however answer my question of why my other siblings looked like my mother, and not my father.

For a second, I was terrified that if was a product of incest. I then realized that I had my father's hair.

I get settled into my room, and pick out the red dress for tonight's feast.

A handmaiden came in and pulled a small section of my hair into a knot, and curled the rest. She put in a jeweled hair piece that was gold and studded with red. Tonight, I would be a lion among stags and wolves.

************************************************************************************************************************************"Your Grace," Robb said. "You look rather stunning," I smile as he takes my arm. "You as well, my Lord." His younger brother, Rickon, walks out after the parents. "I never received your reply letter," I stated. We had begun to walk, and the wide smile on my face wasn't entirely fake.

"I never received your letter Princess Annablyth." We are seated in chairs next to each other. "Well I certainly did send it."

My younger brother brings in Sansa, who is radiant. Gods, are they planning to marry both of us off?

"May I ask what you are thinking about Princess?" Robb's voice blows on my ear. "You really should just call me Annablyth, Robb. We are to be married." He smiles, "You didn't answer the question."

I laugh. "I might not only be your wife, but your sister in law."

Robb smiles a crooked smile, which I love immediately. "Stranger things have happened."

"Indeed."

Dinner was exhausting. Sansa continued to discuss dresses with me, but I told a few jokes to Arya. Robb drank a cup and joked with their ward, Theon Greyjoy.

When Robb noticed I hadn't touched my goblet, he asked why. "Summerwine makes the mind foggy, Robb, and I an always eager to have an advantage over everyone else."

He chuckled, a deep hearty sound.

When I retired for bed, I lay awake in my bed with a smile on my face, thinking about Robb.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke, a handmaiden was placing a simple yellow dress on the wardrobe. She was also drawing a hot bath. "Good morning Princess." She said. I stretched out my muscles, "Good morning."

"The Starks have invited you to the yard. You can either watch the boys practice or partake in the needlework."

I thought it over for a second and said, "I think I'll go to the needlework. It has been awhile since my last lesson."

I stripped of my nightgown, and bathed. I used a bar of soap that smelled like lavender, and added a few dabs of perfume on my neck.

I dressed into the yellow dress, and the maid put my hair in a large knot at the back of my head, and then put two thin strips of braids connecting the front to the back.

She escorted me down to breakfast, a dull affair as everybody else had already eaten. Another girl then took me to the needle working room. The Septa smiled at me, but continued with Myrcella.

I sat down next to Arya, whose stitches were in a miserable condition. "You do not have a talent for needlework, do you?" I asked, picking up my own supplies.

She looked down in what seemed to be shame. "It's unfair! Sansa is so much better at being a lady." I shrug. "I never liked doing all of this," I dramatically sweep my hands over the room. "But I realized that just learning to do it is so much easier."

I started stitching, a picture if a swan, when Arya spoke up again. "I think that you'll be a good sister in law." I smiled.

I continued to work on my swan when Arya asked, "What are you talking about?" Her question was to Sansa and her friends. They all looked giddy. "Tell me," Arya demanded.

One girl looked at me, so I pretended to be engrossed in my work. "We were talking about the prince." Sansa's voice was quiet.

"Joffrey likes your sister." I was feeling sick to my stomach. They had no idea what kind of monster Joffrey was. How he hurts animals...

I stood up suddenly, not wanting to hear anymore. "Excuse me," I say, curtseying. I dash out of the room, and start to wander toward the yard where Robb should be.

I know that when people see me, they just think I'm a quiet princess who is ever so obedient to my betrothed. But I'm a southern girl, and I've learned that over the years, the quieter you are the more you see.

I once followed my brother deep into the garden into a little meadow. There was a great mound, and a young pup was tied to a tree. Joffrey, only 10, I 12. He pulled out a knife, and killed the pup right there. He gutted it, all while I covered my mouth to not scream out.

Joffrey buried the pup, and I soon realized not only what that mound was but why he disappeared every lother day for an hour.

"Princess Annablyth!" I turned to see Theon Greyjoy tightly grasping Robb's arm. Robb looks angry for a second, but when he catches my eye his anger seems to melt away.

"My brother?" I ask. Robb seems shocked. "Yes, actually. How did you know?" I laugh. "He may be my brother, but l know he isn't always the best company." Theon's hand moves away from Robb's arm. "I'll leave you be, " He bows quickly and leaves.

"Did he insult you in some way?" I ask, linking my arm with his. Robb laughs. "He did, in fact." We start to walk towards the Godswood. "How are you liking Winterfell?" Robb asks. I think about it for a moment. "Better than I expected. Warmer than I thought."

He laughs. "How's the wedding preparations?" I inquire. "Well. I have my attire, and the cloaks are ready. They say the cake is going to be delicious."

I smile at Robb. "My wedding dress is beautiful." We reach the Godswood. It's very green, with a small pond and a large tree. "This is the heart tree." Robb tells me, "They say the forest children carved the face." I looked at the face. It looked like a Stark face, long and serious. It's eyes were dried sap.

"So we are to be married here?" Robb nodded. It's weird. Here I am, standing next to the man who will be my husband at the place that we are to be married. "Do you not want to be married?" Robb inquired.

I bit my lip before answering. "No. I don't want to be married, or rule Winterfell. I want to be on the throne." Robb looks surprised. "You know that it could never happen, right?" I nod.

"It was nice talking to you Robb. I shall see you at dinner." I bunch up my dress and walk back to my room.

The next day, I found a boy slashing at a dummy. "You're Jon Snow, aren't you?" He turns, surprised. He bows, "Princess Annablyth."

I wave him off, "So are you?" He nods. "Why didn't I see you at the feast?" I ask him. "Lady Stark thought it wouldn't be the best. You know, I am a bastard."

"Well, I better see you at my wedding, Jon Snow." As I turn to walk away, he calls out, "Don't you hate bastards like me?"

I turn abruptly, my skirt swishing. "Jon Snow, I do not blame people for their existence. You should blame the parents. The child did not choose to be born out of wedlock." I smile. "Besides, I have enough bastard siblings to create a small army." He shook his head in disbelief, "You are something else, Princess Annablyth."

After only a few steps, I find Sansa and her direwolf. "Sansa!" I say. She smiles at me, "Hello Princess Annablyth!" I look at her wolf. "May I pet her?" I ask. "Of course Princess." As I scratch in between her ears, Sansa informs me, "Her name is Lady. She's the gentlest out of everyone's, and the nicest."

I smile at Sansa. "I will see you around, Sansa." I bid farewell and continue on my stroll. It's a nice day, the sun shining through the clouds.

"Ahh, dear sister." Joffrey approaches me. I glare at him. "I just encountered you betrothed, brother. I would like to inform you that if you harm one hair on her head, I will kill you personally." His face is shocked, and I walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, who's ready for a wedding?

There is a little smooching at the end, nothing too heavy, though.

* * *

On the day of my wedding, I was so nervous. The servants woke me up early, and bathed me in lavender. They scrubbed so hard that not even a speck of dirt disgraced my pale skin.

I slipped on my dress as the servants brushed through my hair until it shined. They pulled back two large pieces of hair and pinned them with a golden tiara, and then curled the rest. My mother comes in as I look in the mirror.

"Remember what I told you when you first flowered. Men will always disappoint you. Try to get him drunk, so after the marriage is consummated, he will simply roll over and go to sleep. The Starks won't hurt you, and they seem to like you. You won't be harmed here."

I nod, and adjust my skirt. Mother comes up behind me and smiled in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Annablyth. And don't worry; there won't be a bedding ceremony." A large wave of relief washes over me, but then I remember that I have to lose my maidenhead tonight.

"It's time!" A young servant barges in. I smile a thank you. Father then waddles in, "A word alone, please." Mother leaves with a small smile to head to the Godswood. "You look stunning, Annablyth." I hug him tightly.

Father takes my hand, I put on a smile, and we start towards the Godswood.

We start down the aisle, and I immediately find Robb at the end, wearing grey, his house color. I lift my eyes to smile at him, which he returns.

Eventually, father led me to under the heart tree. He handed my hand to his, and Robb grasped it. We wrapped the ribbon around our hands and said our vows.

When the septon pronounced us man and wife, I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. Everybody stood up and applauded. We turned, and I waved to Jon Snow, who was rows behind the Stark family.

We walked down the aisle, and we're escorted to the dining hall. We get seated at the very top, overlooking as everybody else comes into the hall. My entire family congratulated me, as does Robb's. The feast was large, with roasted boar and lovely greens.

Each mouthful is an orchestra of flavor, so different from the light and airy tastes of King's Landing. This meal is musky and delicious. When the cake comes in, a large pastry coloured in white, Robb slices it.

"How are you enjoying the wedding, my lady?" He leans over to me as I pop a bite of lemon cake into my mouth. "Great. I'm no longer your grace, but my lady." I reply sarcastically. He laughs.

"I think you'll learn to love Winterfell," He says. I shrug, "Who says I already don't?" Robb's face is priceless. The joy takes over all his features, and I laugh.

I catch my mother's eye. Her glare was evident, and my smile faded away. Suddenly I felt a light squeeze. I look down to see Robb holding my hand.

I received many furs from Eddard and Catelyn, silks from Sansa, and a carved wooden wolf from Arya, Bran, and Rickon. From my mother, father, and siblings a jewelry box filled to the brink with precious necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Of course, I got countless more, but there were so similar. From my Uncle Tyrion, however, I was given a beautiful golden necklace with a small lion as a charm. All while Robb held my hand under the table.

It was getting late when I knew that the festivities were dying out, and that soon I would have to bed Robb. I started to nervously finger the helm of my dress.

"We should go, my lady." Robb suddenly says. I look up at him, nod and gulp.

I grasp his hand as he excuses us. My father has long gone away with some whore, and the rest of my family went to bed. The Stark family also decided to go to sleep.

Only Tyrion and some Stark men were left, and they paid us no attention.

Robb led me to his, our, bed chamber. It was nice, with lots of fur and a large wooden cabinet. Robb looked down at a table, and poured a cup of wine. "Would you like some?" He asked. I shook my head.

I turned my back to him, and started to take off my wedding dress. He paid me no attention, swishing around the dark liquid. I hung it up, not wanting to get a crease in the beautiful dress. I undid my complicated hair, and put all the pins on the vanity. When I started to take off my shift, Robb stopped me.

He walked towards me, and brought his hand up to my cheek. He softly caressed it, and I unknowingly sighed. Robb's hand was soft, but you could feel how the skin had been hardened over the years by swordplay.

Soon Robb was kissing me. His lips were strong, yet the force he used was gentle. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. With a sudden surge of confidence, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled back for a second, his hands now grasping my legs to keep me in place. "Is that what they do in the south?" He inquired. I leaned right next to his ear and whispered, "Maybe not, but it's what I do."

I then felt a sudden hardness against my upper thigh. I looked down, and blushed so deeply that I could be the background of a Lannister banner.

Robb looked uncomfortable and looked away. He put me down at the edge of the bed. I stood up, and started to undo his shirt. I decided to kiss him at the same time.

Soon Robb was shirtless, with only

his undergarments on. Robb kissed me hard, before breaking away to pull the shift over my head. My lips tingled.

I tried to cover my breast, but Robb removed my hands and kissed me. "You're beautiful, Annablyth." I knew my surprise showed in our kiss, as Robb pulled away. His face only held the sincerest concern. "What is it?"

I laughed, a nervous sound. "Many people have called me beautiful, but you are the only one who actually meant it." He kissed me, and we continued when we left off.

Afterwards, we lay in bed next to each other. Robb had torn off the covers where I had bled, and his arms held me as I listened to his breathing getting slower and slower.

His heartbeat was steady, but I knew I had to open a window. I crawled out of his grip, and he only rolled over. I cracked open a window, and breathed in the cold air.

I went to my vanity, and started to brush my hair, something that had always calmed me. When every knot was gone, I creeped back into bed. Robb immediately laced his arms around my body, and I smiled.

Because, even with the freezing air, it was the first time in my life that I felt truly warm.


	5. Chapter 5: Robb

When I woke up, the sun was shining on my face.

I sat upright. Why was the window open? I turned to see Annablyth sleeping quietly. Maybe she got hot during the night.

I stretched, my muscles aching brought a smile to my face. I looked around the room, which was a disaster. The linens were on the floor, along with our clothes. I kicked them to a corner before getting out something to wear for breakfast.

Deciding to wake up Annablyth, I lightly shook her shoulder. "Annablyth, it is time for breakfast. She groaned and rolled over. Her hair was strewn across her face. I tucked it behind her ear.

Her brilliant green eyes slowly opened, blinked a few times, before being rubbed by her hands. "Morning," she mumbled. I laughed. "Come on, we need to be present at breakfast."

She sits up, and winces. I rush to her side. "Are you okay?" I ask. She waves me off, "Of course. Just a little... Sore." Anna sent me one of those dazzling smiles.

When she stands up, she seems to forget that she is naked. I pass her a bathrobe. "Do you want me to call for a bath?" I ask, fixing my roused hair.

"No, no, that will be unnecessary. Can you please pick out a dress for me?" She asks. I look through her trunk, and emerge with a purple dress. "Thank you." She says, kissing my cheek. "Of course." I stated.

Annablyth put on the beautiful gown, her hair already glimmering. She slipped on a pair of golden shoes and we linked arms.

We made our way down to the hall, which was somehow pristine.

Only a few people were there, most of them hungover Lannister soldiers. Sansa and Arya was there, bickering already. Everybody rose when we entered, and we took our seats.

"Hello your Grace," Sansa greeted. Anna laughed, "Please, it is either my lady or Annablyth.

Sansa and Anna started whispering, but, to my utmost dismay, I couldn't make out the words. Father entered, with mother on his arm. My father gave me a slightly questioning look, and I nodded.

"Aye! Here are the happy couple!" Robert came up behind us and patted our backs, sending vibrations through my chest.

"Good morning King Robert," I greeted formally. "Father," Anna responded. "Hope you two get to it. I would like some grand kids before I die." I could feel my face heat up, and everyone else's faces were a mix of shock and horror.

Anna giggled lightly into her hand, so quiet only Sansa and I could hear.

"I hope you are all ready for the hunt today, I would love some pig for dinner." The room slowly went back to their conversations.

I whispered to Annablyth, "Why are you laughing?" She looked at me. "That might be the last joke he will tell me for a long, long time. Fitting that it's the first time I laugh, right?"

I smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb and all the other men went out hunting, leaving me in Winterfell. I was in the library, reading books about Stark history. My hand subconsciously went to my stomach.

I wondered for a good hour if I was pregnant already. I knew that the Stark seed was strong; Robb had been conceived after only one night. Would I be the same? If I was with child, would it be a girl or a boy?

I imagined the different combinations of the child's features. A girl with dark red curls and bright green eyes that looks like my mother, a boy with black hair and blue eyes who looked like Bran.

I then thought of names. For a girl, Lyanna I would think. A Stark name, and a direct insult to my mother. For a boy, I have always liked the name Josef.

Eventually, the books lost their appeal, and I headed back to the castle. I was passing a small tower, when I noticed I figure. It must have been Bran, who I knew loved climbing.

I was about to call out when he started falling. I stood back to avoid being crushed. He fell, and his legs were in a grotesque manner. I looked up, able to only catch a flash of gold.

"Bran," I cried out. "You, get maester Luwin. And you, help me with him." I put my head to his chest. "He's still breathing!" The man and I brought Bran to his bedroom. "I'll go get his mother," I say and rush off to find Lady Catelyn.

I find her walking through the courtyard. "Lady Catelyn!" I yell, not caring about formalities. She turns, and I know my expression says everything. She follows me through the halls and cries in a chair as Maester Luwin works.

I go to the stables, and instruct a man to ride and find the hunting party.

I am forced to sit outside of Bran's room. All I can think is that one of my family members pushed him. I figured out soon enough that it was my mother and Jaime were fucking, and that Bran saw. Jaime probably pushed him.

In those few moments, I was so tempted to stand up and yell to the guards, "Jaime did it! He pushed Bran!" I was gathering up the courage when Robb rushed in. He was sweating, and only Jon was behind him.

"Is he alive?" Robb asked. "Yes." I say. If he was dead, they would be out here. "What happened?" He asked. I shook my head, "He fell. I saw him."

Robb went over and hugged me. I held him tightly, not wanting him to cry.

• • • •

We had to wait for what felt like an eternity until Maester Luwin and Catelyn came out. "He's alive, but we won't know the extent of he damage until he wakes up. You can go see him now.

All of Starks, as everyone was here, went in, and I was left outside. I looked down at my stomach and vowed that if Bran died, I would name my son Brandon.

Robb came out, and I could see how his eyes were a little red. We made our way to our room, and Robb slowly got out of his armor. When he was just in a tunic and pants, I went over to him and sat on the bed.

I held his hand, and he smashed his lips to mine. I was surprised, but kissed back. Soon we were out of our clothes, and on the bed. "Are you sure, Robb?" I ask. He nods, and kisses my neck.

Every day I spend in the North, I realize more and more that Robb isn't just a cold face and honour; he is so much more.


	7. Chapter 7

Bran hadn't woken up yet. The entire family was a mess, and I had to stay strong for Robb, who had to stay strong for his mother.

Today was the day that everyone would be leaving. My family, Sansa, Arya, and Eddard to King's Landing, and Jon Snow to the wall. I said my goodbyes to him in the hallway, asking him not to get eaten by giants. He smiled at that.

I then went to formally bid goodbye to my family. Arya hugged me, and I promised her that I would see her soon. Sansa curtsied to me, but I hugged her.

Robb stood by my side as they left. "It's okay," I say. "They'll be fine." He nods, and goes off to some lordly duties.

I look down at my stomach. I hadn't been flowering, even though I was due to a week ago. I decided to go to Maester Luwin. "Hello Lady Annablyth. What brings you here?"

"I think I may be pregnant." I say. He nods. "Have you flowered?" I shake my head, "I was supposed to a week ago."

"We will have to wait a little longer, perhaps a fortnight." Gods, would I really have to wait that long?

• • • •

I go to where Robb is, outside walking around with his wolf. Little Rickon clutched his leg, crying. "Need some help?" I ask. He nods. "Hey Rickon," I say, bending down.

His blue eyes are watery. "Do you want to go play with Shaggydog with me? I think he needs some exercise. We don't want him to get fat, do we?" I poke him in his belly, and he giggles. He lets go of Robb, and wraps his arms around my neck. I hoist him up, and Robb sends me a grateful look. I simply smile at him.

I walked with Rickon and Shaggydog. We threw a stick, and Shaggydog would go and retrieve it. A wolf started howling, and Shaggydog joined in. Then, the dogs started barking. I picked up Rickon, feeling that something bad was about to happen.

It was then that I noticed the library was on fire. I bring Rickon inside to the dining hall. I stay there with him, watching from the window as the fire is extinguished.

I brought Rickon to his bedroom, and then headed back to my room. Robb was there. "An assassin tried to kill Bran."

"What?"

"My mother was there, thank the gods."

I shook my head. "Why would someone want to kill Bran?" I knew why, but I had to play dumb. It didn't mean that I couldn't drop hints for them to figure it out.

"Where's Lady Catelyn now?" I asked. "Sleeping, I believe." I went over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

It was four days until Catelyn woke up, and Robb told me that she wasn't so much of a shell. I was glad, for Robb wasn't used to all of these duties. I helped him best I could, because even with my inferior political strength, you can't help pick up a knack for politics in King's Landing.

Robb, trusting me with the utmost confidentiality, also told me that Catelyn has headed North to tell Eddard the news.

I tried to take some responsibility of Winterfell, but Lannisters aren't very welcome anymore, it seemed. So I was forced to stick to my duties of watching over Rickon and keeping Bran's bedside warm.

I was next to Bran when he awoke. His eyes fluttered open, and I smiled. The maid ran down yelling, "He's awake, he's awake, he's awake."

Bran's nameless wolf jumped up on the bed and licked his hand. I dare not say anything, but Bran seemed to acknowledge me with his eyes. Robb came rushing in, and all Bran said was, "His name is Summer."

Maester Luwin came in, and we were permitted to stand in a corner. Robb's eyes were all watery, but I knew that those tears were not from sadness. As it turned out, Bran's legs were dead, and he couldn't feel a single thing below his waist.

I could feel my heart break as Bran looked away, obviously hiding his tears.

I left soon, and brought Rickon in. I felt terrible for Bran. He would never have a child, or even walk again. With a jolt of remembrance, I looked down at my stomach. It has been more than a fortnight, but I had completely forgotten about my possible child.

I talked to Maester Luwin, and he brought me to his room. He put a small object on my stomach. He said he was listening for a heartbeat through a string. He pulled away. "Congratulations, my lady. You are with child."

I could feel my mouth twist into a smile. "Really?" He nodded. "I am positive."

I stood up, thanked him, and ran to Robb, where he was talking to somebody. I remembered my manners, and stood still by the door. Robb dismissed the man and said, "What is it Annablyth?"

"I'm pregnant." His face turned from one of stress to pure happiness. He hugged me and picked me up and twirled me. He kissed me and laughed.

"I'm absolutely sure, Maester Luwin has confirmed it and everything." I said in a rush. Robb nodded. "We have to tell everyone! We have to tell Winterfell, and write a letter to-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Let's wait a little while. I just want to be sure." He nodded again. "Thank you," he whispered, his forehead against mine. I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading, following, favouring and reviewing! It means a lot ~**

* * *

I never noticed how boring Maester Luwin was.

He droned on about finances, and all I could think of was Annablyth.

I practically grew up with the stories of the Queen's beauty, but only recently did I realize that Anna would forever be more beautiful than the Queen.

Her hair was like the night, and her eyes glittering emeralds. But what made her special was her spirit, the fire inside of her that would burn for eternity.

I tried not to tap my fingers, but all I could think of was the babe. I wanted to tell everyone, to shout to the world that I had a child inside of Anna.

I just had to tell someone. Anyone. So when I was walking with Theon, it slipped out.

"Annablyth is with child." I told him. Theon stopped mid stride, and looked at me. "What?" I say, "Annablyth is pregnant." Theon claps my back hard. "Well, congratulations. Good to know you have a heir."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet. I think she's afraid of a miscarriage." I admit. He laughs, "Relax Robb. Just enjoy her until a babe is suckling at her instead of you."

I playfully shoved him. "Shut up."

I felt better after that, actually being able to focus on my work. The weight of a secret is no longer on my shoulders. We even figure out a way to save a few hundred Silver Stags.

Annablyth and I meet for lunch and discuss Winterfell. Every moment that I am with her, I feel happier than I have ever felt. I wondered when her belly would start swelling. I imagine her walking down the street, and men not daring to give her a second look with her wide stomach.

Anna had a lot to say about Winterfell, and I mentally noted to assign her some duties. Even with knowing her for barely 3 months, I knew that Anna was a restless person.

She would ride her horse, Elm, practically every day. She would look after little Rickon, and keep Bran company. I knew from some of my advisors that she was trying to get some power over whatever, but that they declined here.

I told them to not, and it seemed that she had started overlooking food stocks - winter is coming.

But, even then, Annablyth would visit me while I was working and pester me. She would look over my shoulder and tell me what I should write in my letters. I might act like I hate it, but my heart swells hearing her dictate my letter while sitting on my desk.

In those precious moments, she looked like the real Annablyth. Not some Princess of King's Landing, or even a Lady of Winterfell. She wasn't my wife or the mother of my child. She wasn't hiding behind a title. She was just Annablyth.

"Annablyth," I interrupted. She stopped mid sentence. "You should come to the next meeting." Her fave lit up, "Really?" I nod. In her eyes, I could see that she wanted to kiss me right then and there.

I whisper into her ear, "Don't worry, darling. They'll be plenty of time tonight." She laughed her special laugh, which was like a twinkling of bells.

After lunch we had another meeting, and Annablyth accompanied me. The other people there gave her a few looks, but Theon just gave a wide smile.

She had a lot to say, and I could see it in their eyes that they wanted to say something like, "Shut up woman!" They didn't dare, and by the end Annablyth had convinced them that saving money and food for winter would be essential.

When I walked Annablyth back to her room, Theon caught up with us. "Not bad, Princess of Summer." I wanted to kill him for his informality to his lady, but she just laughed. "Princess of Summer? Is that what the Northerners are calling me?" He smiled that arrogant smile and ran off.

We made it to our room, and started to undress. We were both tired apparently, and fell asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

he next morning, I woke up smiling. Robb was up, and gave me a quick kiss before going to his duties. I stretched before taking a nice bath, soaking myself in water.

I brought out a light green dress, and my handmaiden connected two small braids at the back of my head.

I watched as Rickon was chased by three direwolves, laughing all the way. I put a hand on my stomach, and imagined Robb and I's children playing games in this courtyard, their laughter ringing. I smiled at the thought.

"They really do call you Princess of Summer, ya know." I turned to see Theon. "I know you're with child." I nod. "I hope you name it Theon if it's a boy." He says. I laugh lightly, "If it's a girl, Lyanna. For a boy, Josef."

He asked, "Does Robb have a say in the matter?" I shook my head, "Men never do." Theon laughed at that, and walked away.

Only a few moments later, a servant came to bring me to the main room. I seas seated next to Robb, who's face was cold and hard. He wore this face when he was doing his lordly duties. I tried not to look surprised at Robb's sword on his lap, or at re presence of my uncle Tyrion.

Bran came, carried by the large oaf Hodor. "Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome here at Winterfell for as long as he wishes to stay." Robb's voice was harsh. I put a hand on his shoulder. Did they figure out that it was the Lannisters that pushed Bran? Even if they did, would Robb tell me?

No matter what the Starks knew, Robb shrugged off my hand.

"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not me, do I take your meaning, boy?" Tyrion said. I gave him a warning look. Robb stood up abruptly, and pointed his sword at my uncle. I dare not say a word. "I am the lord here while my mother and father are away, Lannister. I am not your boy."

I was proud of Robb in that moment, no matter how much I loved my uncle. "If you are a lord, you might learn a lord's courtesy. Your bastard brother has all your father's graces, it would seem."

Did Tyrion know what game he was playing at? Of course he did. He could play this game of politics better than a bard with a lute.

"Jon," I remembered Bran's presence. "So it is true," I kept my eyes on Tyrion. "The boy lives. I could scarce believe it. You Starks are hard to kill." Robb lowered his sword, "You Lannisters had best remember that. Hodor, bring my brother here."

Hodor repeated his name, and sat down Bran on the other side of Robb. "You said you had business with Bran. Well, here he is Lannister." Bran was obviously uncomfortable with Tyrion.

"I am told you are quite the climber, Bran. Tell me, how is it you happened to fall that day?" Tyrion finally said. "I never," Bran spat out. "The child does not remember anything of the fall, or the climb that came before it." Maester Luwin added.

Tyrion then went on to tell them and show them of plans of a saddle that would make Bran able to ride a horse.

Rickon came bursting in with the wolves. They growled at Tyrion, and he took it as his cue to leave. When he tried to move, they pounced on him. I strangled cry came out of my mouth, but they were called off soon.

"The wolves... I don't know why they did that..." Robb said. "No doubt they mistook me for dinner. I thank you for calling them off, young ser. I promise you, they would have found me quite indigestible. And now I will be leaving, truly." Tyrion said.

I leaned over and whispered to Robb, "Please, this is my uncle. Let me talk to him for a while. He nodded and put away his sword. "I may have been hasty with you. You've done Bran a great kindness, and my wife would like to catch up with you. You may stay at Winterfell."

"I would love to talk to my niece, but I believe that we would both sleep easier if I stayed in an inn." Tyrion compromised.

I walked down to him, and led my uncle outside. "The North suits you, Annablyth." Tyrion said after we were outside. "I suppose. I'm with child, you should know."

"I could tell, Annablyth. Barely noticeable, but still visible." I look down. "Oh my goodness!" I cradle the tiny bump. My face feels as thought it is about to split, as my smile is so large. "It's going to be a Josef or a Lyanna."

Tyrion laughs. "You really think your mother will like Lyanna?" I shrug. "Even her fury can't make it up here."

"Have you told your family?" He asks. I shake my head. "I'll write a letter, give to Yoren, and you can deliver it." Tyrion smiles. "Goodbye Annablyth, lady of Winterfell." He waddled off.

"Princess of Summer," I whisper to my unborn child, "Lady of Winter."


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in front of the mirror,, admiring my belly. It protruded softly, and I knew that soon I would need new dresses. Robb came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and mumbled, "Good morning," into my neck.

I turned around and kissed him, our bare chests touching. "Good morning to you as well." I smiled into the kiss. "I'm going to get fat soon," I said. "Then I should get my fill." I laughed as he led me to our bed.

After getting ready, Robb and I attended breakfast. "What do you want to name the baby?" I ask him. "Lyanna for a girl, I would think." I nod, "I wholeheartedly agree. I like Josef for a boy." He kisses me again.

"Could you lovebirds stop, please? I'm trying to eat here." I pull away and laugh. "Theon, I have _heard_ you do much worse." I turn to playfully glare at him. "I cannot control my urges my lady." I shake my head, "Try to. At least in the castle."

We head to the stables after breakfast, where we get on our horses. I had not ridden Elm in a while, but I made a special exception for Bran. "Are you ready?" Robb asked as soon as Bran was seated. He nodded, and we took off.

When we rode through the town, I smiled and waved when anyone bent the knee to us. When we passed the ale house, Theon rode up to us. "Sweet Kyra. She squirms like a weasel in bed, but say-"

I cut him off with a smack on the back of his head. "Ow!" Theon complained. "My babe has ears, and so does Bran."

"Good job Bran." I called to him. "Do you want to go faster?" He nodded, and we sped off. After a minute, I slowed down. The running made my stomach bounce uncomfortably, and I didn't want to cause a miscarriage. Bran and Robb caught up to each other ahead.

I wondered if they were talking about the letter from King's Landing. I had read it with Robb last night.

Theon sped up on front of me. When I saw the trio go into the woods, I speeded Elm up a little to catch up. Maester Luwin was still behind me.

I caught up to Theon. "I don't want to have a war child, Theon." I admitted. He nodded. "If we do go to war, I promise that I'll make sure Robb doesn't bring back a bastard." I don't laugh.

Before we could continue, I heard a shout. "Winterfell!" I gasped, "Robb!" and started to gallop towards the sound.

I found them by a stream. I jumped off my horse and picked up a dagger that one of them dropped. A man had a knife to Bran's throat. "Back away, or I'll open the boy's windpipe, I swear."

I dropped the dagger. "You, girl, come here." I slowly went to Bran, and stood next to him, hugging him to my side. The woman picked up her spear as Robb called the wolves off. I knew my fear showed in my eyes.

There was four of them when the arrow went through the man's throat. His knife fell away, and I sat down with Bran as he collapsed. Theon was there, suddenly fighting with his sword.

One man was on the right, and another on the left. Theon fought the one on the right, and pushed him down. But before he could turn, the man on the left brought his dagger down on Theon's back.

Robb killed both men in an instant.

I went over to Theon. I cradled his head in my lap. His breath was ragged. "Relax Theon, you're going to be okay." I felt tears prickle my eyes. "You can't die, Theon." My voice came out a determined whimper.

The guardsmen came through the bushes. Robb stood there, looking at the scene unfolding. "Theon, you ass, you can't die. You can't!" I sobbed. Theon gave me a smile. Not his cocky grins, but a real smile. "But I can, Princess of Summer." He closed his eyes and took one final breath.

I felt arms pulling me away, and I was too shocked to resist. Robb held me as I was pulled away from Theon's body. "No," I whispered. Suddenly it felt as though I had been running for a long time, and all my strength left me. I crumpled into Robb, and closed my eyes.

• • •

I awoke in our bed. My first thought was,_ It was my fault_. It took me another second to remember what was my fault. Theon. Theon Greyjoy, who was such a flirt, and was the first person to make me laugh at Winterfell.

I hugged my knees. I didn't feel sad, just numb. "Hey," I looked up. Robb gave me a plate of food. "You must be hungry. You slept for a day."

"It was all my fault. If I had waited with the guard, then Theon would be alive. He died, protecting me. It's all my fault." I felt the tears starting to leak, but Robb just held me as I sobbed. I'm pretty sure he let out a few tears.

"If it's a boy, his name will be Theon." I vow. Robb just nodded.

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry for killing off Theon. For the reviewer who said not to name the baby Josef, don't worry. It was just a random medieval name I found. Also, now the siege of Winterfell will never happen. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was beautiful dress, nobody could deny that. Black coils of silk curving over a pitch black dress that fit me perfectly.

I did not want to admire myself, even though my bump gave me a shot of happiness every time I saw it. I was too sad. It was the day of Theon's funeral. It wasn't anything too elaborate, but I made sure that he would be buried in the Iron Born way; thrown out to the sea.

However, before his body was sent to the ocean, we had his body placed in front of the Godswood. I walked down there with Robb. Some one said something, and I just looked at Theon.

I don't know why his death has struck me so. We were good friends, but we had only known each other for a few months. Was it because of his bad jokes? His sexual innuendos? What was it that makes me weep?

I watched as they carried his body away on a wagon. He was being sent to his family. One last kindness. As the wheels disappeared, I turned away and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and repeated the words. "Princess of Summer; Lady of Winter." I needed to be strong.

• • •

A little less than two fortnights was when the letter came. "Sansa," Robb breathed out. I went and read the letter. "It may be Sansa's print, but it is my mother's words." My voice was dripping with venom.

"What shall we do, my lord?" Maester Luwin asked. "We raise our banners, and fight. Not only for my father, but for my sisters." I don't look at Robb, but instead at my stomach. "For our baby," I say.

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity. Stark banner men came, filling up the inns and town. There were so many. I sat next to Robb at every feast, permitting rude lords to stare at not only my stomach, but my bosom.

Yes, it had gotten larger in preparation for the baby, but these lords were low lords. I was a Princess, or at least a high lady. They had no right to treat me as a common woman.

There were many times when I feared for Robb's life. When that giant lord, what ever his name was, threatened him, and Grey Wind bit off two fingers, I was sure that I would be a widow.

The politics here in the North were very different. Here, to make allies, you would prove yourself. In the South, usually a marriage and a new castle did the trick.

It upset me that Robb would go to Bran and talk to him. Did Robb not trust me? He still acted normal around me, he just didn't open up. We practically lay with each other every night; that was one thing the pregnancy was doing to me.

"I'm coming," I say. We have had this conversation many times. But today was the day before he left, and this was a last attempt. If he didn't let me come, I might have to ride Elm a league behind him.

He looks at me. "Are you insane? You aren't just protecting yourself anymore." I scoffed at him. "Robb, you know I can play this game. I can strategize -" He cut me off with a kiss.

Oh, how I wish I pushed him away. Instead, he tired me out. When I woke up, he was gone.

I stood up, and slipped on a blue dress. I run to the courtyard, but only dust was left. I yelled in anger. "M'Lady, perhaps you should come inside. You don't want to catch a chill." A maid said.

"Gods damn you Robb!" I yell. I felt a sudden jar in my stomach. "Take me to Maester Luwin," I managed. The maid led me to him. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Is he okay?"

He laughs. "You need not to worry. The baby is fine. Just kicking my lady." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods."

I put my hands onto my stomach, and felt him kick. "Hello my darling," I whispered. I felt a sudden sadness; Robb wasn't here.

• • •

"Rickon," I say quietly. He was miserable and angry since Robb said he was leaving. There was only Bran and I left, and I was just his sister by marriage. Today, he was sulking in his room.

He just stared at the floor.

I had a new idea.

"Would you like to feel the baby kick?" He looked at me then. I guided his hand to my stomach. The second it made contact, the baby kicked. Rickon laughed.

"He kicks every time somebody puts a hand on my stomach." I told him. It was queer, as he never moved unless there was contact. Maester Luwin said it was normal, and to not worry.

I sat next to Bran now, as he was lord. I helped, a lot. I dealt with finances, stocking, and other things that Bran was hopeless at. He was good, however, at hearing citizen's demands and pleas.

Everyday, all I could think of is that I should be with Robb, riding next to him on Elm. "A battlefield is no place to have a child," my handmaiden, Lorena, told me. "Your chances of a healthy birth are much better here in Winterfell, with all your midwives and a warm hearth than a war tent."

I had to agree. But still, couldn't I go with Robb, and when I had a month left, head back to Winterfell?

Robb and I wrote letters constantly, talking about the war and the baby. It was something to look forward to.

One day, Bran and I went riding. Elm was not getting decent exercise, and I vowed to myself that when the baby was born, I would start riding again.

"I always thought as Robb as two people." Bran admitted. "Really?" I ask, amused. "Yes. It was either Robb the lord or Robb the brother." I laugh. "I see what you mean. To me, it was Robb the lord, Robb the brother, and Robb the husband. Soon, it will be Robb the father."

Bran laughed.

• • •

I read the letter by the firelight of my bed chamber. "Gods," I swore quietly. Even if I didn't live in the Riverlands, I knew that Walder Frey was not to be trusted.

It was a high price as well. Two wards, a squire promised to be a knight, Arya to be married, and Rickon as well. Originally, Robb was to marry one of them, but I was already here.

The letter also asked me a question. /My mother had an idea. We would tell the Lannisters and the crown that you are our hostage. I know this must be hard for you, but it is our best chance to protect Sansa. Please, at least consider it./

I immediately wrote back that yes, of course I would. I wished that there was a way to protect Arya.

If Arya was still alive. Sansa's letter didn't even speak of Arya. I knew, somewhere in my heart, that Arya was alive. She probably escaped the castle. She might be riding towards Winterfell at this very moment.

Still the issue clouded by dreams. Ned, Arya, Sansa, Catelyn, Bran, even Rickon. All their heads on spikes, in the same order as the day I met them. The worst was Robb's death.

In my dream, they dragged me to the throne room. Joffrey was sitting on the throne. My mother and uncle were kissing at one side of the throne. The other side, Tyrion, Myrcella and Tommen were in chains.

Robb was forced into kneeling, facing me. His mouth yelled, but I couldn't hear anything. Only Joffrey's cruel laughter. They cut Robb's head off, the blood splattering me.

I screamed as Jaime was suddenly there, holding my shoulders. Tywin appeared, holding the Stark's sword, Ice. "I'm sorry Anna." Jaime said.

Tywin cut at my stomach, until a perfect circle of flesh flopped on the ground.

He shoved a hand inside my stomach, and moved it around, as if searching for something. My mother was there, then, watching me.

Tywin found whatever he was looking for, and pulled it out. It was a bloody baby. He had black hair and grey eyes, with a Stark face. His eyes were unmoving.

My mother knelt down and looked at me straight in the eye as they carried my baby to Joffrey, who I knew would hurt him.

"Dear Annablyth," she started, "In the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." She snapped my neck, and I flopped onto the ground.

My dead eyes watched as Joffrey took out a dagger and gutted my baby. Then, everything stopped. Everyone's mouth started moving and saying the same thing. "Annablyth! Annablyth!"

I woke up sweaty.

"Annablyth!" I looked to my bedside. There was little Rickon. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in your bed?" I nodded, tears in my eyes.

I hugged him tightly, and soon fell asleep.

These dreams were better, filled with vague laughter and Robb, alive and well. We were riding in the forest, laughing. Then, we came upon another Robb. He was slashing at a tree. Catelyn came, and they hugged and cried together.

That was most definitely queer.


	12. Chapter 12

With every step my horse took, I felt guiltier and guiltier. No doubt Anna would be enraged; I did leave without a single word or even a note.

Winterfell needed Anna more than I did. The baby did as well. I wanted, so badly, to take her with me. Somebody to warm my bed at night, to wake me up and to smile at me every morning. That was selfish.

I would not put my baby in danger. Not like what happened with Bran. Gods, if Theon wasn't there...

The name causes a stab of pain in my chest. Theon. Our baby would be named Theon, if it was a boy. Would I feel that stabbing pain every time is laid eyes on our son? Did my father feel that pain when he looked at Bran, who was named after his brother?

So many questions, so little answers.

We made it to Moat Caitlin, and I sat in a tower, strategizing with the other lords. My mother came then, and all I wanted was to hug her. Not in front of the other lords. I needed to prove to them that I wasn't a child, even though I was barely in my seventeenth year.

I did allow a word. "Mother." Even I could hear the longing in it. "You've grown a beard," I rubbed my jaw, feeling the stubble. Anna would probably scold me and make me shave it. "Yes,"

"I like it. It makes you look like my brother Edmure. All the lords greeted her formally. "I had not thought to be here, until I came ashore at White Harbour, and Lord Wyman told me that Robb had called the banners. You know his son, Ser Wendel. And my uncle, Ser Brynden Tully, who was left my sister's service for mine."

"The Blackfish," I said. Then, remembering my formalities, added, "Thank you for joining us, ser. We need men of your courage. And you, Ser Wendel, I am glad to have you here. Is Ser Rodrik with you as well, Mother? I've missed him."

"Ser Rodrik is on his way north from White Harbor. I have named him castellated and commanded him to hold Winterfell. Maester Luwin is a wise counsellor, but unskilled in the arts of war." I wanted to yell at her, right then and there. Annablyth is. Annablyth has every citizen of Winterfell at her command.

"Have no fear on that count, Lady Stark. Winterfell is safe. We'll shove our swords up Tywin Lannister's bunghole soon enough, begging your pardons, and then it's on to the Red Keep to free Ned." Greatjon reassured her.

"My lady, a question, as it please you." Roose Bolton began. I didn't trust him. There was just something there. "It is said that you hold Lord Tywin's dwarf son as captive. Have you brought him to us? I vow, we should make good use of such a hostage."

"I did hold Tyrion Lannister, but no longer. I was no more pleased than you, my lords. The gods saw fit to free him, with some help from my fool of a sister." My mother paused. "No doubt we will have time for all this later, but my journey has fatigued me.I would speak with my son alone. I know you will forgive me, my lords."

She sat down and took a sip of wine from a horn. "You are too young to be in a war." I shrugged. "I am seventeen, and married to a wife with a child in her womb. I believe I am old enough." She laughed. "If I wasn't so worried about you, I would go North to be with her. Having a child is like nothing else." I nod.

"I should send you home. You could have gotten somebody else to leave this army." I shook my head. "This army needs to be led by a Stark." She sighs.

"You are too much like your father, Robb." She said. For a moment, it was eerily quiet. "I have an idea. You won't like it, but we won't use it unless it is utterly necessary."

I nodded at her to continue.

"Annablyth is a Lannister. We are Starks. This war is between Lannisters and Starks." I didn't understand where she was going.

"They are treating Sansa as a hostage. Why don't we treat Annablyth as one?" I was aghast. "No! Annablyth carried my child within her! Do you want me to-"

Mother laughed. "We just say that she is one. Of course she isn't. The Lannisters wouldn't dare hurt Sansa, not with Annablyth with us." This actually seemed like a good idea.

"I'll have to check with Anna first." I say. She nods, and leaves me.

I fall asleep, and had a dream. I was walking with Anna, laughing, when we walked into the Godswood. Suddenly, Anna disappeared.

A different Anna appeared, playing with Rickon. Her stomach was very large. In a moment, her face contorted in pain. "What's wrong Annablyth?" Rickon asked. "Go get Maester Luwin and Hodor. Tell him the baby is coming." Rickon ran off.

Anna looked up to the sky, and screamed out in agony.

I woke with a start.


	13. Chapter 13

I found needlework relaxing. It was such a ladylike thing to do, but I loved it more and more. The way the needle went was in my control, unlike other things in my life.

I did maintain a schedule, though. Wake up, get ready, eat, ride Elm through the town, attend to duties, eat, attend to duties, needlework, eat, and then read until I fell asleep.

I had created many lovely pieces. I finally finished the swan I started so long ago, before everything had happened. I did lots of wolves, and lots of lions. Then I started doing wolves and lions fighting.

It also gave me time to think. I pondered. About the baby, Robb, war, Winterfell, and about my family. I wondered if I should be on the Lannister's side. They are my family, they raised me. They are my blood.

But a child who shares the blood of the Starks lives within me, and I silently decide that I will stay true to the Starks.

After a finish a particularly gruesome battle between a lioness and a wolf, I go through my wardrobes. I take out all my old dresses. Any ones that bore lions, red or gold. I put them in a large pile.

I would have to dispose of them later.

"My lady," I looked up at Maester Luwin. "We have news." I stood up abruptly, ignoring the ache in my back. "What is it?" I ask. "We have captured your uncle, Ser Jaime." I was shocked for a second.

Jaime was always kind to me as a child. He would comfort me when my father didn't, when my mother didn't. It was slightly ironic that I was the only one who wasn't his actual child.

"You are dismissed, Maester Luwin." I say. I sat on my bed, and thought. I thought a lot these days.

A few weeks later, I couldn't sleep. My baby was due in a scarce three moons, but I was plagued by the same dream. It wasn't as gruesome as the other one, but it was eerier.

I would walk down to the crypt, where Robb had showed me once. The stone statues of the old Kings in the North stayed there, as well as their bones. I walked past all of them though, until I reached the one where Ned would be buried. Ned himself was there.

I had other dreams. Jon Snow at the Wall, showing men a beautiful Valyrian sword. They laughed and jested. I saw Arya running around King's Landing, looking ragged and catching pigeons. I also saw Tyrion lying in bed with a beautiful black haired woman.

The queerest sight of all was a beautiful women, head full of silver and eyes of violet. She had tears in her eyes as a dying man lay in front of her. The man, who had dark skin and darker hair, took a last breath and shuddered. The woman clutched at her enlarged stomach and sobbed.

I did go to Maester Luwin about the crypt dream, and he said that women with child often had vivid dreams. These dreams were different, however. I didn't know how, but they were.

There was a knock on my door. I looked up at Maester Luwin. "My lady, Ned Stark is dead." I looked out the window. All I could think of was Robb.

At least he had his mother. But I wished that I could go to him, and comfort him. How would he react? My head went back to the dream of him hitting the tree. Could that be true?

No, I told myself. Impossible.

• • •

I might as well be the official ruler of Winterfell, I thought to myself.

Bran and Rickon cried a lot. Bran where I couldn't see him, but Rickon would cry anywhere. I had to deal with everything. Maester Luwin and the man that Robb had sent helped, but I had to 'represent' Bran. I felt bad for them. They were so young, only 10 and 6. Bran had lost his legs, his father, and his siblings were all gone, except for Rickon. The youngest of the Starks had scarcely an idea of what was going on. All he knew that everyone had left him, and now his father would never come back.

It broke my heart.

The strange dreams continued. I had the same strange feel, but showed different things. One was of the same beautiful silver haired woman, except this time she walked into fire. I watched the fire burn, until nothing was left. The woman, completely unhurt, remained. She had three small beasts. With a shock, I realized that they were dragons. The woman also held a small child. His violet stood out from his bronzed hair and dark hair.

Another dream was of a beautiful brown haired woman. She stood naked in front of my uncle Renly. "You can turn me around and pretend that I am him," She said. All my other dreams were just a snipet. Arya traveling with men with short hair, Sansa looking at my brother with hatred, and a brilliant display of green fire.

The dragon dream kept on coming back to me, each time more vivid than the last.

I decided to talk to Osha. I knew that she had some extent of knowledge. If I went to Maester Luwin, he would just give me something to sleep. "Osha," I say. She looks up from her work.

"M'lady," She says, bowing. "I need to ask you something. But you must promise not to tell anyone." She nodded, and sat me down at the table. "I've been having these strange dreams, but they are more than dreams."

"What do you see?" She asks. "I saw Lord Eddard in the crypts, and the next day he died. I also saw Arya catching pidgeons in the streets of King's Landing. I think I saw Jon Snow at the Wall, with a long sword."

"But I keep seeing this woman, who is very beautiful. She has long silver hair and violet eyes. She was pregnant, and in what looked like Essos. Her husband died. Then, in another dream, she walked into flames and had her baby. I think she hatched dragons." Osha opened her mouth to say something, but I continued.

"Then I saw Arya, with all her hair cut off. She was traveling with a bunch of men, but I think she was pretending to be a boy. I also saw Sansa. She looked at my brother, Joffrey. She was about to push him off a ledge and kill him. Then I saw a woman with brown hair. She was talking to my uncle Renly, something like, "You can turn me around and pretend that I am him. The most recent one was Blackwater Bay, but it was alight with green fire."

I took a deep breath. Osha looked at me.

"Your eyes, they are green. Yes?" I nod. "My mother had green eyes. Everybody says that I look like her." Osha looks at me. "Were your eyes always green?" She asks. I laugh. "How did you know? I was born with blue eyes like my father, but they changed when I was little."

"Did anything else happen when you were little?" I crinkled my forehead. "My father always told everyone this story, of how when I was only a babe, I fought a terrible fever. 'Little fighter, this one is,' he would say. The Maester said I was on the brink of death for weeks." I looked at her. "Why?"

Osha tilted the head. "I would say you have the green sight, but you don't. You just see what is there; you don't have to figure out what your dreams mean." I stare at her in shock. She stood up. "Excuse me, M'Lady. I have dishes the clean."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, sorry this is late, and really short. This ****didn't up date correctly and the text looked like this:**

div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 24px;"I cursed out loud. Does Robb know what he has down?/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 24px;"If there is one thing that Joffrey has, it is pride. And if there is one thing that Joffrey has to be proud of, it is his throne. That is what he has; a throne, a crown, and a kingdom at his command./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 24px;"Robb has just upped his game. Before, only Stannis and Renly were fighting for the crown. Robb only wanted his sisters, and his father. But now, Robb also is proclaiming himself a king. He doesn't want a southern crown: he's making a northern one./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: rg

**So I had to manually delete all of it. Sorry in advance for any random /div s.**

* * *

"Your Grace, a letter," I take the letter from the serving boy. "Your Grace? It is my lady, now," He shook his head stubbornly. "It is all explained in the letter."

I opened up the letter.

_My dearest Annablyth,_

_My men have proclaimed me King in the North, just as the old men of Winterfell before Aegon's Conquest. This makes you Queen Annablyth of the North. I hope that you can rule wisely in my absence, and remember that Winter is coming._  
_I wish you the best, and gods, Anna, I miss you. _

_Robb_

I cursed out loud. Does Robb know what he has down?/div

If there is one thing that Joffrey has, it is pride. And if there is one thing that Joffrey has to be proud of, it is his throne. That is what he has; a throne, a crown, and a kingdom at his command. Robb has just upped his game. Before, only Stannis and Renly were fighting for the crown. Robb only wanted his sisters, and his father. But now, Robb also is proclaiming himself a king. He doesn't want a southern crown: he's making a northern one.

Then I thought that the crown would hear the news, and I thoughts of poor Sansa. They would beat her until blood streaked her body, covering all those bruises. But Sansa would smile and act like everything was okay. She wasn't strong in a traditional manner, but in her own way.

I stood up, and massaged my back. Gods, this child is giving me difficulties. "The child shall be born within on moon." Maester Luwin told me.

I look down at my stomach, realizing something. Before, my child would either be a lord or a lady. Now, my child will either be a king or a Princess. "Princess Lyanna," I say, testing it out on my tongue. "King Eddard," They both sound natural, like it was meant to be.

The next day, the comet soared across Winterfell's sky. Bran asked me what it meant. "My wet nurse told me that comets were the gods crying." He looked at me. "Yes, but what do you think it means? Old Nan says it means dragons." I looked at him. "I don't know if the comet represents dragons, but I do know there are dragons."

"Bran looked at me. "How could you possibly know that?" I smiled at him. "I know lots of things these days." He liked at me strangely. "But how?"

"The same way that you do: by your dreams."

I wondered, though, if the comet represented other things.

On the same day, a white raven from the Citadel told us of Autumn. Did the comet represent the coming of winter? I started to explore my dreams. I focused on the woman with the dragons, and it seemed that I could explore her pass. I looked for a name first. Daenerys Targaryen. I was surprised, but continued watching her life. Her brother, Viserys, had wed her off to a Dothraki warlord. I watched their relationship. They grew to love each other as Daenerys became pregnant. "The Stallion Who Mounts the World," was what she called the child in her womb. Then her "sun and stars" started to worsen. I watched her entire /khalasar/ leave her as she was in the fire, and she came back with three dragons and a baby. The remaining people called the child, "Rhaego Fireborn." They said that Daenerys was the mother of dragons, and that Rhaego was the son of were going somewhere, but it was too fuzzy for me to make out. It frustrated me to no end, the not knowing, but I knew that my ability was unpredictable.

The wolves howled frequently now, and once Maester Luwin told me that Bran had howled with them. I laughed. I only hoped my child was more wolf than lion or stag. It seemed wolves ran wild here in the North where I was queen. The Frey boys, Walder and Walder had arrived at Winterfell. They were troublesome, those boys, playing innumerable games with Rickon and stealing food from the kitchens. The wolves were sealed off to the Godswood after Shaggydog bit one of the Walders. I visited them with Rickon sometimes. I

wish I could go out to the town, riding Elm. I believed it was important, now that I was queen, for the citizens to know my face. I wanted my subjects to smile at my stomach and think, "Either a king or a Princess is in there," but it was for my safety, and for the baby's safety as well. I knew that the crown has eyes everywhere. No where is truly safe, not even in the castle.

I missed Robb with every ounce of my being. I would give most anything for him to hold me again, whisper my name, or cup my stomach. Robb would comfort me every time I was worried, and would kiss me every time I groaned at the seemingly endless piles of paper. I yearned for him. It was strange, but as my stomach grew, I yearned also for King's Landing. The sun on my skin as I chased Myrcella around the garden, even my scolding mother. Oh, Myrcella. Little Myrcella who was clever, brave, and stood up to anyone, even Joffrey.

My heartache was almost as painful as my child kicking at my ribs. It almost distracted me from my duties, but I seemed to be able to shut off the pain, and just focus. The crib that will be the child's arrived one day. Robb had helped me design it. It was made from the wood of the Wolfswood, and had carved direwolves.

"Your Grace," Lorena, my handmaiden, said. "As you are Queen, you should have a crown." I pondered it. "Take me to the smith," She led me to him. I described what I wanted. "Gold? Very suiting, Princess of Summer," I shrugged. The crown was simple enough, that of any normal Queen, with ridges of gold until it came together in a large peak, where they would fashion a large white jewel.

"King Robb's crown is said to be made of iron, your Grace," Lorena stated as she led me away from the smith

"Iron and Gold," I remarked, letting a smile creep up on my face.

* * *

**P.S. You guys would check out my story "Fireborn", which is pretty much a 'what if Dany had Rhaego?' Also, would you guys read a story about Lyanna and Rhaegar's daughter? It would be completely unrelated to Iron & Gold and Fireborn.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning Rickon," I greeted him as usual. "Morning Anna!" He happily replied, jumping up from his plate of food and hugging me. "Careful, now. You wouldn't want to crush your niece or nephew."

Rickon stood back and kissed my stomach. "I'm sorry," I laughed. "Would you like to visit Shaggydog? I believe that it is time for me to pray." He nodded enthusiastically, and I held his hand as we made our way to the Godswood.

"Shaggydog, home," Rickon shouted when we reached the place of prayer.

The black beast stumbled out of the trees and tackled Rickon. "Forgive me, Rickon, but I need to sit down." I groaned slightly as I lowed myself onto the soft grass in front of the weir wood.

Rickon chased Shaggydog for a while, never tiring, and only sitting when his wolf tackled him. "Be careful Rickon," I warned him, "You don't want to have scars from his claws. What would your future wife say?"

He scooted up next to me. "My future wife?" I nodded, smiling. "She will be a Frey." Rickon scrunched up his face. "I don't want to marry a Frey girl. I want to marry a Northern girl." I smiled and patted his knee. "I'm afraid that you must, Rickon. If we are to win this war, we shall need an army. Arya will have to marry one of the Frey boys as well,"

Rickon nodded.

I suddenly felt a sharp spike of pain in my womb. I felt my face contort in what probably looked like pain. "What's wrong Annablyth?" He asked. "Go get Maester Luwin and Hodor. Tell him the baby is coming!"

Rickon ran off, and I looked up at the grey sky and screamed in pain. "Gods!" I swore. "Sorry," I added after the pain stopped. I waited a few minutes before the next wave hit me. I clutched at the roots and screamed. Shaggydog simply licked at my face.

Hodor eventually came, and swooped me up. "The Maester is waiting in your bedroom with your middle wives," Rickon told me, running to keep up with Hodor.

"Mid wives," I corrected him. "Please put me down, Hodor. I can walk." He let me down. I walked for a few seconds, but soon pain was brought back to my stomach.

"Never mind," I yelled, and Hodor picked me up again. We eventually made it to the bedroom, and the oaf set me down. "Robb needs to be here!" I yell, feeling more pain.

They sent everyone out of the room except Maester Luwin and my midwives. They took off my dress and left me in my shift. They propped my knees.

"Just relax your Grace," Maryanne, my midwife, said. "You can't tell me to relax! I'm the one pushing a babe out of my-" I was cut off by my own scream.

The pain was like nothing else. It felt as though I was being torn in half. The pain came and went for a good while, at least a few hours, until Maryanne told me to push.

"Push!" The midwives screamed at me, and I did. I felt bad for Winterfell. It was dark outside, and I was still screaming.

"I can see it's head!" Lorenna called out. I pushed again, and I nearly passed out from the pain. "Only a little more, your Grace."

I pushed a few more times, and was finally rewarded with a wail. I laughed in relief. "A prince, your Grace."

Lorena cut the life cord between us, and handed me him. "Hello Prince Eddard. I'm your mother." The boy's little face was perfect, so smooth and clear. His eyes were exactly like Robb's, bright blue. His hair was black like mine.

"Your Grace, it would be wise to clean up." I nodded as they drew a bath. They all left except for Lorena. I sank in the warm water, and washed off any blood from me or little Ned.

When I was clean and clothed in a grey nightgown, and Ned was swaddled in a blanket, they brought Bran and Rickon in.

"What's his name?" Rickon asked. "Eddard. Little Ned. He'll be king one day," I told them. "King Eddard?" Bran asks. "It's a very king-like name." I laughed.

Ned had a long stark face, but I could see the Baratheon jawline on his face as well. His nose was like mine, and everything else was his father's. I gasp.

"Get me a quill and some parchment, will you?" Rickon gave me the requested items. I started to write my letter to Robb.

/Robb,

I have just birthed a healthy boy, Prince Eddard. We are both exceptionally healthy, and the midwives say that my birth was one of the easiest ones they've seen in a long time.

Little Ned has your eyes and my hair, and you can see both Stark and Baratheon in him.

I urge you to continue to fight. Come home when the war is over.

With Love,

Annablyth

P.S. I have a feeling that you are going to come anyway./

I rolled it and told a maid to give it to the Maester to send to Robb.

Ned started crying, and Lorena ushered the boys out of the room. I slipped my nightgown down and guided Ned's mouth to my teat. He started sucking, but pulled back and cried.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Try again," Lorena told me. I did, but Ned just wailed. Lorena sent for a wet nurse, and she fed Ned fine. "Am I not producing any milk?" I ask.

"I believe so, your Grace. Ned will have to be fed from a wet nurse for the first year or so." I felt a major disappointment. "Store her milk in a bottle; I would rather feed him from a bottle than from another woman's breast."

I was surprised at the sudden hatred I felt for this random serving girl. I took Ned from her, and rocked him. I also gave him the bottle when a servant came back with one.

"Your father is a great man, Ned. Do you know that? He's fighting a war for his family. Before, you would be a lord. Now, when your father dies or retires, you will be a king of the North. You'll have to learn a lot to be a king, Little Ned."

He soon stared closing his eyes, and I placed him in his dire wolf crib. Floating above it was a mobile of snowflakes and snow crusted trees.

"I love you, Ned," I said and kissed him on his forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

I&G 17: Anna

I spent an excessive amount of time staring at Ned. I believe that I am in shock, still not processing that Robb and I created this little boy.

I was so nervous around the infant, which was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to raise him to be the best ruler he could be. Little Ned, my baby boy, would be the King in the North. If we won this war.

I shook my head, banishing all thoughts of losing. We would win. I would make sure we won, for my baby.

It bothered me immensely that I couldn't feed Ned from my breast. I had to give him his food and my warmth separately. I wondered if I was a common woman, what would I do?

Would I abandon Ned on the side of the road?

The very thought made me sit up in my bed and pick up Ned from his crib. His blue eyes, Robb's eyes, opened at the disturbance. "Sorry Ned," I said. "I can't bear the thought of losing you, my son."

I knew that Ned couldn't understand a word I was saying, but I imagined that his eyes were saying, "I understand, Mama."

It was ridiculous.

For the first week after the birth, the mid wives insisted that I stay in bed. It was irritating, but gave me time to bond with Ned and heal from the birth.

Luckily, after the first week, I was ready to actually do something. That was the day that Stannis, who has proclaimed himself as the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms, sent his letter, claiming that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were bastards.

As I sat in the council room with it in my hands, I closed my eyes. "Did you know of this?" some lord had demanded. "No," I stuttered, trying not to choke on the lie. "I-I-" Ser Rodrik rescued me, "The Queen is as surprised as we are. She must be feeling betrayed. Leave her be,"

I reminded myself to thank him later.

"How do we know that she isn't a bastard?" Another lord asked. I turned to him, fury evident in my eyes. "Are you blind, my lord? I didn't realize I had blonde hair," My voice was full of venom.

Lord Whitehill, yes that was his name, was shocked. "I apologize, your Grace,"

"I am tired," I said, standing up, "Excuse me, my lords." I didn't wait for them to say anything and bundled up my dark green dress.

I sighed and decided to visit Ned. "Oh Ned," I sighed. He looked up to me and cooed. That brought a smile to my face, and I picked him up.

The nursery he was in was next to Robb's and I's chambers, and was personally designed by myself. Grey curtains, countless toys and books, with his crib under the mobile. It had been moved from my bedroom after my bed rest has been lifted.

I rocked the infant and walked over to the window, where a soft couch stood. I sat down, and was eye level with the window, and could see into the courtyard. I often sat on the couch, with Ned in my arms. It was comforting. I think that the little prince liked looking out on all the action of the courtyard.

"If we weren't in a war," I told him, "We would have a large tourney to celebrate your birth." He giggled. "Lords and ladies and knights from all over would come to joust, to try and win. Then, the winner would crown a woman the Queen of love and beauty. Once, when I was only a little girl, my mother held a tourney for my tenth nameday. A handsome knight from the Reach won, and gave me the crown of red flowers. I giggled at him.

"One day, when this war is done, you might ride in tourneys and give a crown to your lady love,"

The thought made me tear up a little, and hold Ned closer. Parents always said there little ones grew up so fast. "Soon you'll be wearing a crown and sitting in the seat of Winterfell," I laughed, but I could taste the salt from my tears on my lips.

• • •

Soon enough, Winterfell was alive again. It reminded me of when I first came here, a Princess stinking of Summer. Now I was a queen, and a Stark one at that as well.

People were flocking to swear fealty to the new king, and to me as well, I suppose. The harvest feast was fast approaching as well.

Bran told me of his regrets that he couldn't go jousting with the others, but I just said, "Would you really want to be anywhere near those Walders?" He shrugged, and looked out his window. I had sighed and left the room.

I then went to Ned, and sat on the seat by the window. If I continued this, I would miss the council meeting. Then I noticed Bran on top of Hodor in the courtyard. I sighed, and put Ned in his cot. If I wanted to skip the meeting, than at least one Stark would have to be there, and Rickon was just a baby.

I went to the courtyard, only to hear one of the Walders say, "See, they're talking to each other. Maybe 'hodor' means 'I love you' in horse." I could see Bran's face getting redder, and decided to intervene. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Little Walder said. "It didn't sound like nothing. And you might want to trail that off with a 'Your Grace', boy." He snorted. "You're only a queen, not a king. You have as much power as Bran." Big Walder looked nervous.

"Come down off your horse," I said. He looked at me. "I just want to be on even ground with you," Little Walder finally looked a little intimidated, but did as I said.

"Come here," I commanded. He walked to me, casting a glance to his brother.

Then I struck my hand right across his cheek. Hard. He cried out in pain and clutched it. "Watch your tongue boy, or else you might lose it. You are a guest here, a ward, and don't forget that." I turned and called, "Come along Bran; we don't want to be late."

Children could be so difficult.

I think I was a good child, practicing all those lady arts, and paying attention to my studies. Other than the lusting over the Iron Throne.

I told one of my older friends, the daughter of some lord, and she said, "Being a ruler is more than just sitting on a throne and looking pretty. You have to attend countless meetings, take care of your citizen's every need, and still be close to your family and alliances, and sometimes you have to manage a war."

The younger me had scoffed. "I know that. I would love to listen to my citizen's concerns, and attend meeting to better the kingdom. I could make great alliances." I giggled. "I could have six children, for each of the other regions. I would marry one to each house; the Martells, the Tyrells, the Greyjoys, the Starks, the Tullys, and the Arryns." My friend had laughed, and suddenly, the air wasn't so heavy.

What I didn't realize was that I would mostly deplore these numerous meetings. Bran would often be there, but he got out of them when he could. I forced myself to go, telling myself that a queen needs to know what is actually happening in her kingdom.

It didn't sway the fact that these meetings were so utterly boring.

To me, it was just time spent away from my precious Ned. He'll have to attend these meetings when he's older as well, and the very thought made me laugh.

On that particular meeting, we discussed Lady Hornwood. I made sure to pay attention, sitting at the head of the table. I told the Maester that Prince Bran was feeling ill, and had caught a chill. Many a lord wanted to marry Lady Hornwood, after she lost both her husband and her single heir in the war. I had personally greeted her, giving her my condolences and making sure she was given every comfort.

Now every lord wanted to marry her, and take over her extensive lands. I made sure to press the issue that he needed appropriate time to grieve before any sort of arrangement to be struck.

After Lady Hornwood, we discussed a new currency. "Direwolves should be on the ones of the highest worth," I stated, and they agreed. Lord Manderly also talked of a war fleet, and I agreed with the necessity.

The next day, Lady Hornwood brought up Ramsay Snow. I shivered at the very name; most people, even in the South had heard the terrible rumors. "I promise you, my lady, you will not marry anyone against your will. You will be able to choose a suitable husband to live out your days with, or none at all." She seemed relived at the news.

"Any man who wishes to marry you can court you appropriately."

Would I one day marry off Ned?

I can only hope not.


	17. Chapter 17

I ran my hands over the smooth silk of my grey gown, erasing any creases. It really was a stunning gown, grey with white lace trimmings and a direwolf brooch over my heart. If anything, it was a Stark dress.

Ned, still only a week old, wouldn't be attending, but if he was older, he would be out on display in grey and white as future king and heir. Instead, Bran rode up on his horse, Dancer as the lords and ladies shouted, "Stark! Winterfell! Winterfell!"

I had insisted that I be the one to walk down the hall, but Ser Rodrik said that I wasn't the heir. Eddard was, so in his replacement, Bran was. That argument had ended with me storming out, red faced and furious. I supposed that I really did have a Baratheon temper, if not their looks.

So Bran had been seated, greeted the guests, and raised his goblet. I smiled politely and drowned my drink. I really didn't want to go through this tedious feast sober.

The wine, delicious, had made my head spin a little, but still didn't distract from the marvelous tastes of the North. I remembered a grand feast as a child, for Tommen's birth. I ate so much that I was sick afterwards, throwing up everything until my stomach was emptied.

To avoid this, I made sure to only have a tiny forkful of each dish, to make sure I tasted everything. Before everything got to loud, I made sure to stand up and make an announcement. Somebody introduced me as Queen Annablyth, wife to the King in the North, and the hall became mostly silent.

"It pleases me greatly to announce that I have birthed my child, a healthy boy by the name of Eddard, who will one day be king. In his name, I declare that all food left over from this feast shall be given to the hungry and poor of the North," The last part was barely heard, as the hall erupted into noise at the announcement of Ned. "To Ned!" One of the Umbers declared, and everyone lifted their glasses and drank.

After a while of deafening laughter and countless servings of food, a man announces the arrival of Meera and Jojen Reed. One of the Walders call them frog eaters, so I grab his arm hard and hiss in his ear, "Would you still like to lose your tongue, boy?" He shook his head quickly, and shut up afterwards.

I watched Bran's interactions with the Reeds, and note their interest with the direwolves. I cover my laugh with my hand when Bran blushes at the girl, Meera. Soon enough, the food ceases and the tables are pushed aside for room to dance.

I sighed, wishing Robb would say, "May I have this dance, my lady?" I would giggle, but place my hand in his. He would spin me around, and his eyes wouldn't leave me the rest of the night. However much I hoped, longing wouldn't make Robb come home.

I frowned and leaned on my hand, completely and utterly unqueen like. Many a lord asked me to dance, but I declined each one and left the feast soon enough. I made sure to visit Ned.

He was sleeping soundly, and didn't even stir as I opened and shut the oak door. I picked up the boy, cradled him in my arms, and started humming a tuneless melody. I sat in the soft chair by the window, and noticed two figures clad in green walking to the Godswood. Was that Meera and Jojen? I squinted my eyes, but the two people had scurried under the cover of trees and bush. Strange.

I gently laid down Ned in his crib, and left to my chambers.

I dreamed of Lady Hornwood, but I knew that this was one of the strange dreams. The dreams that came true. Lady Hornwood was stuck in a bare and stone tower, sobbing. I could count her ribs through her dingy dress. She then looked at her fingers, and then looked at the door. She took a little nibble of her small finger, and the scene that played out was so horrible and gruesome that I woke up crying.

I decided that moment that I would most definitely save Lady Hornwood.

• • •

The next morning, I personally broke my fast with her. "Lady Hornwood, I have discussed it with the council, and we all seem to agree that Beren Tallhart would be a suitable heir for the Hornwood titles," She nodded, staring at her food. "Lady Berena is the sister of your late husband, and her son has a good claim. His father, the Lord Leobald Tallhart suggests that you raise Beren as your own."

Lady Hornwood looked up at me then, and I gave her a small smile. "Why do you wish to help me?" She asks. "I am afraid that the Bolton bastard might to something despicable to you. I have heard the rumors. I believe that he would do anything, no matter how terrible."

She returns the smile to me. "My lady," I start, after a few moments of silence, "I propose that you marry somebody, just so it is not possible for the bastard to take you as a wife," Lady Hornwood looks at me. "Who do you propose?"

"It is my impression that you are interested in Ser Rodrik Cassel. He is a lovely man, strong and noble and brave, who would treat you well. He has a daughter as well, a comely young girl," I believed that a saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "I would be interested," she finally admits, and my smile grows. "I believe it would be best if you stay in Winterfell until Ser Rodrik is able to go with you back to your home."

When our meal is over, I allow myself a wide smile. Not only did I protect Lady Hornwood and the future of her house, but soon Ser Rodril will

• • •

The letter came on a normal day. "His Grace Robb has won a crushing victory at the Oxcross," I informed Bran and Rickon. "He defeated the large Lannister host led by Steffon Lannnister." I them turned to the Walders, "It devastates me to inform you that Stevron Frey had perished in his sleep from a minor wound," Little Walder opened his mouth to say something, but I sent him a glare, and he shut it.

"Is Robb coming home?" Rickon asked. "I am sorry little one. Robb has to win many more battles before he can return." I sent the boy a sympathetic smile.

After the meeting, I return to Ned. We play in his bedroom for a while, me reading him stories and singing little songs to him. I was on the last note of, "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" when a knock sounded on the door. I stood up, smoothed out my cream gown and call out, "Come in,"

A servant is there, and says, "Your Grace, a woman is here to see you." I sigh. "Tell her that if she has any needs, she can go to Bran in the public sessions," The servant boy responds, "She says that she knew you from King's Landing," My interest peaks, and I put Ned down. "Escort her to my solar,"

I get there first, and bring out a pitcher of wine. I ponder of who it could be.

Eventually my question is answered when the boy opens the door and my old lady-in-waiting, Eva is standing there. She looks the same as I remember, light brown hair, soft heart-shaped face, and blue eyes. "Eva!" I say, and race to hug her. She laughs and hugs me back.

Eva had always been a good friend to me, doubling as a handmaiden. Her father was a knight, but after he had died, she started working for housing in the Red Keep. Originally she was in the kitchens, and she had snuck me a strawberry pastry when I was 6. I went to my mother and demanded that she become my handmaiden.

Eva did, and eventually she was given a bigger chamber close to my own, and didn't empty chamber pots anymore. She would help me dress and do my hair, and then attend court with me. Eva slowly became my best friend.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, pulling back from the embrace. "Your mother accused me of treason, of spying on the Red Keep for you. Before I was killed, I managed to sneak out. And I have finally reached you!" I smiled.

"Please, sit," Eva does, and I our her a glass of wine. "It would please me greatly to be in your service again, Your Grace," I laugh. "Please Eva, no formalities. And of course you won't be in my service again," she looks confused for a second. "You're my best friend, you'll be treated as an honored guest here in Winterfell."

"Thank you Annablyth."

I smile as a plan slowly begins to hatch in my head. "We must meet again, Eva. I remembered that you always knew what was happening in the Red Keep."


	18. Chapter 18

"Before his death," Eva said, pouring a glass of wine, "your father had arranged to assassinate Daenerys Targaryen." She took a sip of her wine, and I shifted Ned on my lap. "She was with child," the woman said.

"Have you reached your friends?" I asked. "Not yet," she responded. I sighed. "Pity. It would be most convenient." Eva laughed. "Not everything can go your way, Annablyth." I shrugged, as if quietly opposing her, and shifted Ned again. "Excuse me, Eva, but I have to go play with Ned. He grows restless," Eva nodded and waved me away with a hand.

I hoisted the boy onto my hip and walked to his bedroom. I picked up a small toy, and then carried him to my personal office. Ned played happily on the warm rug, and I started on a ledger.

I treasured these spare moments, when everything seemed at peace. Of course, those moments always ended fast enough. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called out. The door swung open. The girl there, only nine or ten, curtsied deeply. "Your Grace, Maester Luwin told me to give you this immediately." I stood up and took the letter and ripped it open.

/My queen,

As I'm sure you have heard of our wonderful victory at the Oxcross. It lifted up the spirits of my men, but alas, they are tired and battle worn. There is a war to be won, still.

I hope that you are adjusting to being Queen. I always knew that you'd be a great ruler, kind and just. How is Eddard? I hope that the war is over soon, if only to see him.

Annablyth, my love, there is something I must ask. You told me yourself that you know how to play the game, and that you could hep me strategize. So I ask you, beg of you, to join me on the battlefield.

You would only bring a small party, perhaps take on a disguise, and ride fast to where we are seated at the moment. Please do not bring Ned, no matter how much I wish to see him. I couldn't risk him as well, I don't even want to risk you; but I need that head ontop of your shoulders.

Robb/

The teardrop hit the paper on the word 'Ned', but I still laughed. I would see Robb. Then I looked to Ned. "I need to make arrangements," I said outloud. I would need to put more responsibility on Maester Luwin and Bran, but I would do anything I could to secure Robb's life.

I first started to plan the wedding of Lady Hornwood and Rodrik Cassel. They would marry a few days after I left, and then head to their new home with their new ward, Beren Tallhart, and Beth in tow.

I also left with a detailed set of instructions for Eva, most of them having to do with setting up our network. Robb may believe that being a queen was just about being just, fair, and kind, but it was more than that. My mother on the most part failed at doing this. You need to know what is going on.

As a young girl, I would follow Varys around secretly. I would watch him sneak around and talk to skittish maids and tired guards. What I didn't realize was that Varys knew every time I followed him, and he decided to take me under his wing. He knew that I knew how to keep a secret, and started to show me the extents of his web of whispers. It was almost like he was grooming me to be the perfect queen.

Eva was a trusted associate of Varys after I made her my handmaiden, and would whisper secrets to me while she undid my plait after a long day. That is why I put her in charge of my own web. She would get in contact with some of her 'girls' in King's Landing, and they would send regular letters telling of the happenings of the castle.

I went to Maester Luwin and handed over all my papers and ledgers, and then I started to pack. It was silly, but I was overly excited to actually wear a summer dress again.

I then said my goodbyes to Bran and Rickon, and assigned Lorena to be the main caretaker of Ned. I woke up early on the day of departure, and took a bath with little Ned.

Afterwards, I put on one of my riding dresses, a dark green one, and saddled up Elm. The goodbyes were said the previous night, but I made sure to hold Ned for a while, soaking in his warmth and imprinting his face onto my mind.

I had a small charcoal drawing of Ned and I to show Robb. The little serving girl told me she could draw, and I told her to draw Ned and I. The result was beautiful, perfectly capturing our features.

I handed Ned to Lorena, and then, with four guards to protect me, we set off.

The ride was quiet, other than the constant patter of hooves. We rode fast and hard, and I started to feel blisters being formed on my thighs. It would be a long ride.

• • •

We could hear the camp before we could see it.

The clinking of swords and yells told us that we were near. I immediately sped up Elm, and we reached it by nightfall.

It had been a painful seven days, but it was all worth it. I jumped off Elm, and handed the reigns to a horse boy. People bowed, and it took everything in me to not sprint pass them to Robb's tent.

I walked fast, and with purpose, and soon I reached the large tent. I opened it, and almost broke down right there. Robb wasn't facing me, instead looking at a table filled with little figurines.

"Robb," I breathed. He turned, his face originally annoyed, but then his mouth twisted into a wide smile. I ran to him, crashing into him with a hug. I pulled back and kissed him. He pulled back. "Annablyth," I kissed him again.

"I missed you so much," I whispered, tears in my eyes. "I did too, Anna." I hugged him, tightly.

He called for a bath, and we washed off the dirt from the travels together. I laughed as he kissed my shoulders, and I realized that I really did miss him.

I showed him the picture of Ned and I, and he kissed me with so much passion that I led him to the bed.

Afterwards, laying next to each other, our limbs tangled together, I whispered to his sleeping form, "Robb Stark, I love you,"

• • •

Robb's POV

Annablyth.

She was here, alive and well.

I loved the way her body seemed to radiate heat, warming the tent in the cold of night. I fiddled with the picture of Ned. He looked like me, but his face was long like my father's. He had a Baratheon jawline, strong and sharp. I knew that he would be a handsome lad when he grew up.

I slowly removed Anna's arm from me, and pulled on a pair of breeches. Sighing, I looked again at the battlefield.

After a few moments, I felt arms wrap around my chest. "We need to retreat," she whispers. I turn to her, my eyes meeting her beautiful green ones. "What are you talking about? I am winning every battle," Annablyth looks sad when she says, "But you are losing the war."

I want to say something, to defend myself, but I am shocked by the revelation. Annablyth puts on a silk grey robe and moves to the other side of the board. "You don't have any Kraken pieces," she notes. She picks up a lion one, and fondles it. "Why? The Ironborn are no threat,"

Anna gives me that sad look again. "But they are. They are raiding the Stony Shore. Balon Greyjoy assembles a large host at Pyke, and it is known that his daughter Asha is preparing to capture Deepwood Motte,"

"How do you know this?" I ask as she puts the lion back. "I wasn't even informed. She shrugged, "I hear whispers," I rubbed my temples.

She rushes forward and takes my hands. "Please Robb, I beg of you. Turn around your army and defend the land you claimed. You can't be a King without a Kingdom." She drops her voice to a whisper, "Do it for me, do it for Ned,"

I let go of her hands. "The second that my lords are comfortable in their holdfasts, they won't want to stir ever again. They will want to stock up and tuck in for Winter." Annablyth looked desperate. "Winter is coming Robb, wether you like it or not."


	19. Chapter 19

I was infuriated.

What would it take for Robb to turn back home?

I did however feel a small amount of satisfaction when I noticed a few Kraken tokens on the mock battlefield the next day.

"We take the Crag," Robb says, moving the wolf to the word on the map. I sighed. "You are thinking in the short term, Robb. If you want to win this war, we need allies." He turns to me. "Where would we get his men, Annablyth?"

I shrug casually, which only seems to add to the flame of his annoyance. "I would say the Tyrells, but it is known that they are aligning themselves with the Lannisters." He continues to look at me with a slight glare in his stare. "The Martells, but it is known that Myrcella is going to marry Trystane. The Greyjoys, but Balon is obsessed with the 'iron price' or something."

I am slowly making my way around the table to where Robb stands. "The Arryns won't take a step out of their precious Eyrie. Besides, your aunt is a little insane." I am right beside him, and innocently place a hand on his chest and look up at him through my eyelashes. For this plan to work, I need to execute it perfectly.

"Then, of course, there are the Baratheons,"

Robb looks at me like I am mad, and I might be. But I am so sick and tired of war.

"What is wrong with you? Stannis is one of our biggest enemies." I look fully up at him. "Even enemies can turned into allies," I start to unlace his breeches, but he is occupied. "Stannis is my uncle," I say, "With enough persuasion, I could get him on our side."

Robb seems to now notice the pressure on his lower parts, and gulps. "His daughter, my cousin, Shireen Baratheon is around the same age as Rickon." My head starts to lower. "A betrothal, and a promise, and we could have the strength of the Stormlands."

I get on my knees. "Just consider it,"

• • •

I bit my nails nervously.

How long would I have to wait?

This was misery.

I, of course, couldn't go to the battle, but it still annoyed me that I didn't know what was happening to Robb. He could be dead or alive, and I didn't know.

I paced the tent, fiddling with my dress and sighing. I looked at the mock battlefield, and then at my current home. Eventually I just picked up the picture of Ned and I, and tried not to cry.

"Your Grace, the battle is over and won." I let the knight lead me to the battlefield, and into the castle hall. "Robb," I say, and hug him tightly. "You're hurt," I say. He shrugs. "I'm okay. I got patched up."

I laughed and kissed him. "You worried me." He shrugs again. "We won," he says lightly. "Oh really," I say, sarcasm creeping into my tone. "I thought that the Lannisters healed you."

Robb laughs.

• • •

When we reached camp, Robb immediately went to sleep in our tent. I followed suit, but was soon jolted awake.

My dream was gruesome to say the least. It was one of the strange dreams, but I hoped that I could change the future.

There was a wedding, and Robb and Catelyn were in attendance. It was between Edmure Tully and some girl. Then the musicians started to play the Rains of Castamere. Then, in an instant, the Starks were slaughtered. I watched many men get killed, and then Robb stabbed. Catelyn had then had her throat slit.

I woke up crying and sweating, and then ran out and retched up my dinner. I then ordered for a bath, and was now washing myself up. When Robb awoke to find me dressed in a turquoise gown and looking at the mock battlefield, all I said was, "We can't trust the Freys,"

• • •

Robb scoffed at me at first, but then I insisted that the Freys would be the end of us. "We have to break the alliance," I said, pleading with him, "if not, it will be the end of us."

He had sighed, not convinced. "We need Frey men," I shook my head. "We don't. If we go back North, to protect our home, then the Freys can go back to their home. We would be on the defences, not on the offences. We have enough men to take back our home."

He pursed his lips, seeing the point, and eventually sighed. "In a fortnight, we will turn back." I smile at him.

• • •

In a fortnight, just like Robb promised, the army started to head to Riverrun.

The journey was getting harder for me, and I had an idea why.

I decided to keep it a secret for as long as I could, not wanting to put stress on Robb. He would send me home in an instant. Which was ridiculous, since we would be home before the babe was born.

I hoped that it was a girl, but I wouldn't mind another boy. I only hoped that Ned and the new one would be good friends, but knowing my baby, they would.

We were at Riverrun, and Robb and I were escorted a large room. I thanked the servant boy, and when he was gone, I stretched on the bed. "Tired?" Robb asked. I nod, yawning.

He sat down on the bed next to me, and pulled off his boots. "Be a dear and call for a bath," I mumble, before drifting off to sleep.

• • •

I dreamt of dragons, and an army so large. I dreamt of Daenerys on her white horse, leading the expansive army as her dragons flew above a ruined city.

• • •

Robb shook me awake, saying, "Dinner is an hour away. I thought you might want to bathe." I thanked him, and did bathe in nice hot water. I chose a lavender dress, and accompanied Robb.

I put on my new crown, after I had lost the other one. This one was simple, simply a band of bronze that went around my head. It was a nice compliment to Robb's own crown, and really was a crown of the North.

The feast was grand, and I admitted to myself that I missed fish. I was also able to catch up with Lady Catelyn. We talked about Ned, and she gave me good advice. The way she looked at me told me that she knew that I was pregnant.

Thank the Gods she didn't dare speak a word to Robb.


	20. Chapter 20

I swear on all the gods that all hope is gone for Robb.

"You cannot kill him," I say, though it is more of a beg. I hated begging. "He murdered your cousins," Robb says, angrily stomping down the hallway. "Second cousins," I correct, "And we need his forces. You already hanged his men, but there is still hope. Keep Rickard captive, but if we kill him, than you will most definitely lose your Karstark forces."

Robb ignores me, and continues to the courtyard. I am forced to watch as he takes out a great sword, and beheads Lord Karstark. I made sure not to turn my head, instead just pursing my lips.

Robb wouldn't meet my eyes when he walked past me.

He really was a northerner, through and through.

• • •

"I am so sorry for your loss," I told Lady Catelyn, taking her hands in my own. She gives me an appreciative smile, and says in a soft voice, "I appreciate it, Annablyth," I nodded, and Catelyn soon went off. I started to wander around, fidgeting with my wine glass and talking to many a lord and lady.

I find myself in a corner of the room, where I feel a presence beside me. "Your Grace," the girl says. She holds a tray with small shellfish. "Lady Hornwood and Ser Cassel are adjusting well to their life in their new castle." I don't turn, but feel a small smile on my face. "It is also known that Lady Hornwood is warming up to her ward, and treating him as her own,"

I take a sip of the wine. "What of the bastard?" From the corner of my eye, I can see the informer smile. "Ramsay Snow has contracted an illness of the bowels. He isn't expected to make it." My smile grows. "Pity," Then, I say, "Have a good day," The girl bows and steps back.

The feast ended, and we all moved outside where Lord Hoster, in a small boat, was set off on the river. Edmure fired a few arrows, but missed every time, until Brynden the Blackfish took it from him and lit the boat up.

Robb and I then made our way to the war council. They discussed Edmure's victory at Stone Mill. It was a stupid move, and had ruined Robb's original plan. "It wouldn't have made much of a difference," I said calmly, twirling a lock of dark hair.

"What do you mean?" Robb asks, angry. "Tywin's army was able to rush to King's Landing and ensured the Lannister victory!" I sighed. "Even without the extra men, the Lannisters would have probably won. Wildfire can beat any man,"

Robb groaned.

He then continued to yell at pour Edmure, until I placed a hopefully calming hand on his arm. He took a deep breath.

"We have lost most, if not all, of our Karstark forces. We need to make up for their loss, so we need to make an alliance with the Freys." I stood up. "No. What are you doing? The Freys, now that their stupid pride is damaged, will slit our throats the first chance they get."

"No thanks to you," Robb mutters. I take a step back (when did I stand up?), hurt. "Anna," He whispers, and reaches his hand out. "I'm protecting my family," I say, and turn away. The tears start to flow freely as I run back to my chambers.

I sit at my desk, looking out the window. The Riverlands were a lovely place, luscious green and deep blue. But now the land was black from burnt harvests and I swear that the water has a red tint to it.

A knock sounded, and I was tempted to yell, "go away," but, with a sigh, I called out, "Come in,"

The person who walked in wasn't who I expected.

It was a girl, but by the way she dressed, you would assume she was a lady. A dark blue dress with white trimming adorned her slim figure, and her blonde hair was fashioned in an attractive bun. The thing that shocked me the most was that you could see signs of a child in her abdomen. She was probably about four moons in her pregnancy.

The woman curtsied deeply. "Your Grace," I didn't have a chance to respond before she continued. "I am Lady Juliana of House Lolliston, widow of Henry Lolliston. He died fighting in the Crag," Her voice was calm, showing no emotion. "I am sorry for your loss," The words tumble out immediately.

Juliana gave me a small smile. "We have been married for scarcely two years. He preferred whores over to me, and perhaps even to our own son, Rorin." She sighed, and shook her head slightly. "I was housed here at Riverrun after he died, to give birth to my child in safety."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Juliana wasn't done. "I am currently in direct correspondence with Eva." I smile at the mention of my friend. "Please, accompany me to my solar," Juliana smiles and follows me. She sits down on a plush chair.

"What news do you bring me?" I ask. "The Bolton Bastard is dead." Juliana says, pouring a glass of wine. "Your uncle," I tense at the word; I haven't talked to Jaime yet. Juliana, seeing my face, reassures me, "Tyrion, that is. He received an axe to the head, but is alive. Margaery Tyrell has arrived in King's Landing, and is going to marry Joffrey on the new year."

I nodded.

"Asha Greyjoy has conquered Deepwood Motte." Juliana hesitated for a second. "Daenerys Targaryen." The dreams haven't been occurring lately, not since the wedding one. "What about her?" I ask casually.

"After the death of her husband, Drogo, and the birth of her son and three dragons, Daenerys Targaryen was invisible. It is believed that she crossed the Red Waste, and then appeared in Qarth again. There she married Xaro Xhoan Daxos, who is a merchant prince, and vastly wealthy,"

I nodded. "Qartheen custom states that at the wedding, the bride and groom can ask each other for one gift. Xaro asked for a dragon, naturally, and Daenerys asked for his empire if he should ever die. I believe that Daenerys got pregnant, and then Xaro was killed tragically." I had to hold in my giggle.

"Daenerys received unmentionable wealth, and her dragon back. She is currently residing in Qarth, and has hired 1,500 men to protect her and her family. She is currently looking for an army. It is, however, unknown what her next move will be." I bit my lip, thinking. "Anything else?" I ask. Juliana gave off a confident aura, but in this moment, she hesitated.

"I ask for a personal favour," My eyes narrow, but I let her continue. "When you leave for Winterfell, I ask that my family go with you. My children could be wards, if you wish,"

"Why do you wish to return to Winterfell with us?" Juliana gulps. "The castle of Lolliston is weak in defence, and I only want to keep my family safe." I felt a small smile grace my face. "I know you have a son," Juliana also says. "And if I have a daughter, then perhaps a marriage could be arranged,"

"I shall consider it, Juliana. Have a good day." The blonde stood up, curtsied, and went on her way.

It was a certainly interesting proposition, but before I could really ponder it, my mind drifted to Daenerys, where it stayed for a while until Robb came back into our chambers after dinner.

"Edmure is to marry Roslin Frey. I'm sorry, Anna." I didn't say anything, for I could feel the hatching of a plan in my cranium.


End file.
